


I'm missing something

by OnlyTheStronkSurvive



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheStronkSurvive/pseuds/OnlyTheStronkSurvive
Summary: Jetfire loses something important and goes looking for it





	I'm missing something

Jetfire was angry. Something had gone missing, something that should not have gone missing.

The flyer searched high and low, glaring at anyone who dared to come near and ask what the hell he was doing.

When he did find his lost item, his anger subsided. If anything, he was upset he missed the event.

"Stop staring and help me."

"I think it suits you."

Jetfire's helmet was tightly stuck on his bondmates helm. His loving mate had been feeling ill due to his migraines. The dinobots discovered that darkness helped.

They had borrowed the helmet for their poorly master.

"How did they get it on without you noticing?"


End file.
